Crimson Nights
by MoonlightDeceptions
Summary: Screams all I hear are screams, I run down the hall past the deceased the cryptic feeling engulfing my body as I run. one-shot please review :


Screams all I hear are screams, I run down the hall past the deceased the cryptic feeling engulfing my body as I run

Screams all I hear are screams, I run down the hall past the deceased the cryptic feeling engulfing my body as I run.

My jeans rip at the knees from a broken shard of glass I cringe I can feel the blood escaping. My blank tank top makes me shiver, the roof of my house has been ripped off and it's raining.

My stepmother once a cruel vile woman, lays on the ground lifeless for once in my life she looks so innocent, some would say angelic, but that's if you hadn't met her.

I still have my wand in my hand ready to strike, more screams, screams of torture of one loosing their sanity to a group of cloaked sadistic murderers.

My family is being murdered in front of me all I can do is watch scream and pray I'm not next, selfish right? You're wrong you don't know my family the only one I'd protect is my sister, but I failed and she's dead along with some of my brothers and both of my parents.

I'm trapped in a house being ransacked by death eaters, my brothers trying to make themselves worthy of an honorable death stand their ground, I should be proud of them but I'm not they get tortured worse for standing up. Hypocrite seeing as I'm the one doing most of the fighting, sending spells towards the cloaked beings.

Most of the kids in my year have nightmares of what I'm doing never finding themselves capable of murder, but me it comes almost to easy to me, it has to be the adrenaline of having your life dangled on a string in front of you, or the simple matter that it's quiet easy if you know how, I certainly will have had enough practice this evening to last even Albus Dumbledore a life time.

"Avada Kedavra" I yell hitting one of the death eaters square in the chest

The problem with death eaters is they pretty much have mastered non verbal spells, which sucks for me! I mean come on I'm only sixteen and I'm trying to fight and kill my opponents, don't think of me like that I'm not a vicious killer, I'm trying to stay alive, besides what am I supposed to do stun them and hope they don't wake up?

I slam my bedroom door shut, barricading it with my dresser, I stick my wand out the bedroom window emanating red and amber sparks, why? Because I'm alerting the order of the phoenix that's why, yeah I know about them, my father told me about them and how to call.

My door bursts open more cloaked beings fill the room I'm cornered, it's silent the screaming had stopped, my family was dead all of them and I'm next, not if I have a say in it.

"REDUCTO!" I yell pushing them backwards, two of them land on my sharp bedposts killing them instantly, others are stunned, I kill them all, and then sink down my wall to wait.

Several hours or what I presume to be so, I hear voices downstairs I cant speak I try but nothing comes out, my eyes are blurry from the tears shed, they'll be the last tears I shed from now on.

People enter the room I can't see their faces I can hear them, and some what make them out a little better, I wipe my eyes to see them clearly, and that's when they notice me.

A raven haired man kneels before me warily,

"What's your name?" he says softly, I like his voice it's calming.

"Remus look at all of these bodies!" a man with some kind of freaky eye that's swirling everywhere stares at me.

"Alastor not now we have to help her" the man addressed as Remus his voice is harsher I cringe. He looks back at me with sad eyes I can't look away and yet it seems so wrong to stare at them.

"What's your name?" he repeats I just swallow, I attempt to speak again but nothing comes out, he just smiles, smiles? I can't speak and he smiles! I glare at him he waves his wand at my throat, I stiffen.

"Try now" he says

"I'm not some kind of monkey that will talk when, hey I can talk!" I say in disbelief, they put a silencing charm on me I guess.

"Before you ask for the third time tonight my name is Crimson" I state making him smile, he has a nice smile a familiar smile.

"We found a live one" another man come in he has a long beard and hair that matches the length…haircut is in dire need.

Remus' face drops.

"I'll kill them!" I say, not really knowing where it came from, they stare at me.

"They murdered my family I want to finish them off!" I lied well I guess half lied I didn't care too much about my family, it was more the fact that they were after me.

"I think you should sit down" another man said he was tall black and his voice husky

I hadn't realized I got up.

"Finish them off, did you do all this?" freaky eyed man asks in disbelief

"Of course what did you think they just dropped down on their own accord?" I spat

The long bearded man snickers and I just scowl at him.

"Moody will have to take her to Dumbledore" the husky voiced man says

"I will not be going anywhere with you lot!" I pause

"You could be with them, backups how do I know your not going to take me to Voldemort" I add.

"Were the Order of the Phoenix" Remus states softly

"Took you long enough" I state bitterly crossing my arms

"You called us then?" he asks

"Of course I'm the one who called you do you see anyone else alive around here?" I state motioning to the dead death eaters…irony?

I let out a laugh and they stare at me a little scared

"Sorry I was just thinking about the irony within all this" I state still giggling

"Irony in what?" freaky eyed guy states defensively

"Oh just that the death eaters are well they've been eaten by death!" I say still giggling

Beard man laughs too.

"She's having hysterics, I think you should slap her!" another voice comes in her hair spiky bubblegum pink hair complimented her pixie like face.

"I'm not going to slap her Tonks!" he states rubbing his temples

"Well I've got another one here" she states holding a limp body, it's my brother Angel

Why they named him that I'll never know he's anything but.

"Angel wake up there's someone eating your chocolate!" I say he immediately perks up on his guard.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" a voice shrieks from behind us hitting my brother in the back, he dies. I grab my wand before anyone could process what had happened

"AVADA KEDAVRA" I yell at the death eater, it falls.

Remus runs to it

"Their dead" he states

"Your observant!" I state harshly

"Look do you know who Albus Dumbledore is?" I look at him incredulously

"Of course I know who bleeding Dumbledore is do I live in a cave! I go to his bloody school!" I state throwing my arms in the air

"Were going to see him aren't we?" I say dread evident in my voice

I sit on my bed picking death eaters robes as they lays crippled from my bed post.

They stare at me still.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" I state as one of them picks me up throwing me over their shoulder, I kick and hit them, but it's no use.

I Crimson Gabrielle Potter am not in a good mood!

"WILL YOU PLEASE REFRAIN!" the husky voiced man cries I hit him in the eye on his broom.

"WILL YOU PLESE TELL ME WHERE WERE GOING!" I scream back at him he shakes his head

"Were already there" Remus states motioning towards a set of houses I stare at it awkwardly, husky man still has me over his shoulder, jerk.

We walk into the gloomy townhouse, it's dark and creepy husky man tells me to be quiet for my own good. My own good? Is the order the mob now? Bah I have to stop watching the godfather

I think I see a rat run past, I shiver I hate rats.

Dumbledore is here he's doing his usual I'll-smile-even-though-nothing-is-okay-but-it-will-be-better-if-we-smile! Face. I just scowl at the wall.

"Welcome Miss Potter to headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Dumbledore says all distantly, there's gasps between members I just giggle he smiles at me a twinkle in his eye,

"Please professor what's going on?" I asked frowning

"Well I think you will have the most information here, so if you please" he pointed to a bowl, great a pensive.

I walked over and focused on every detail of this evening whilst he pulled them out,

"I don't care if you all want to come" I state knowingly.

"Well let's explore your memory then Miss Potter"

"It's Crimson" I state grumpily I poke the not quite liquid but not quite gas substance and I get sucked in I hate it.

So while there watching I should probably fill you in on a little about me.

My name is Crimson Gabrielle Potter, I know creepy name right? I'm sixteen turning seventeen, I go to Hogwarts, I'm not shy but I don't have a lot of friends, the ones I have are close to me.

I have black hair and grey eyes I find myself very boyish my body isn't though I have a nice body I'm very pixie like people call me.

It's sad really my two best friends are of the male stature. I may sound smart but I just have a wicked vocab honestly I'm in Gryffindor there not really all that smart there just brave, I'll probably get a speech from the headmaster tonight on how brave I am and how the sorting hat was right blah blah blah.

My family is a bunch of jerks, my real mum and dad died when I was little; Voldy killed them but not my brother it's weird no-one knows me psh I feel loved huh? I have seven brothers and one sister, that's right seven Alex, Angel, Damian, Trevor, Jack, Dean and Sam, and my sister Angela and I oh yeah and Harry but he doesn't know I exist so…. Dean and Sam don't live with us they didn't die tonight, which I'm very glad because I love those two so much, there really the only ones in this family I like,

So yeah mostly I've just tried to stay alive all my life, what with the houselves trying to murder me in my sleep, and my brothers, and parents, and apparently now death eaters.

I'm a Mason which is basically the oldest and most pure dark wizard families there is well us and the Blacks. Mason isn't my real family obviously but they took me in when my parents died, they won't let me forget that one.

I've lived in Canada this whole time yeah pretty far, Vancouver to be exact.

It's crowded and it smell nasty.

So now there done watching my lovely evening, joy they all look so sad ugh guilt I hate it its so annoying.

"Please stop looking at me like that I'm fine really" I state putting my hands up it's no use a plump short ginger haired woman decides I need a hug and a shoulder to cry on, that may be a good thing, if there was something to cry about. I notice just how many people are in the room now, I feel extremely short I'm only 5'5'. There's McGonagall and more people I'm really rather tired right now. I yawn it doesn't go unnoticed,

"Miss Potter we are all wondering as you may have guessed why you are here tonight" Dumbledore asks in that annoying voice

"Your kidding right?" I ask looking round the room

"No-one came looking for the girl who lived, or was it just because I'm supposed to be the girl who died am I not?" I state bitterly

"Molly I think it's time you bring Harry in" he said

"No I don't think that's a good idea in fact you know what's a better idea, I think I'll just leave." I state nervously like I really want to see my twin effing brother I think not

"Miss Potter please sit" he asks it sounds more like a demand to me yeah like I'll get out anyways.

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask

"He has a right to know all of us did" bearded man states a dark glint in his grey eyes, he looks so familiar I can't place him.

"And why is that?" I ask standing up from my chair looking up at the man with a face so full of malice even the rats gasp.

"Because we, I looked for you" he states hurt

"I really don't care I just want to go home" I state rubbing my temples my scar burns fire hot and I try calming it with my palm,

Yes I have a scar too only mine is behind the ear, it's a quarter moon. I remember everything that night, I was holding onto Harry when we were hit by the curse it divided us both, visitors aka the Masons found me by the gate right away and took me away.

"I don't want to talk to Harry" I state still touching my scar

"Oh but dear you must he'll want to see you" Molly says I just glare at her

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I ask

"Molly Weasley" she states still smiling

"Well Mrs. Weasley I suggest you not tell me what to do because if you haven't noticed already because all of you seem to be going senile and deaf I don't want to talk to my brother!" I state getting in her face

"What did you need professor?" a voice comes from the doorway I look over it's Harry just standing there completely clueless the bearded man walks over to him putting an arm over his shoulder a familiar arm one I saw my dad's shoulder occupied by frequently, it was Sirius, Sirius Black my godfather, yes I remember him too my mind is weird I can remember things as early as the day I opened my eyes I remember Sirius holding me and my mum and dad too my mothers hair and the way her eyes glistened, the way my fathers raven black hair was messy all the time and the way he'd tickle my stomach.

I always knew Sirius would never have betrayed them even when I was little there was a sickening amount of loyalty between my father and him.

"You- you're Sirius" I state gasping for my words he looks a little worried so does Harry

"Do you remember me from the posters then?" he asks sarcastically

"No"

"I remember you as my godfather" I state there a glint in his eyes and he smiles.

"Hang on what you're her godfather too?" Harry asks bewildered

"Shit" I curse McGonagall scowls at me I roll my eyes

"You mean to tell me Albus she has been at this school for as long as Harry and we had no idea?" McGonagall asks

"That is precisely it Minerva we never would have found out if she hadn't called us" Dumbledore states in his annoying voice

" I think we should tell Harry before he wets himself" I state looking at my confused brother he glares at me I glare back

"Harry Potter I would like you to meet you twin sister Crimson" Dumbledore says

Harry just stares at me then to Dumbledore the back at me then again at him

"What?" what was all he could come up with, and they tell me he's intelligent

"He won't believe you I wouldn't either" I state annoyed

"Harry this is your twin Crimson she was supposed to have died with you on October 31st" he repeats

"Ugh this is ridiculous please let me go" I state crossing my arms

"And where do you think you'll go huh missy?" freaky eyed man states glaring at me

"I don't know it's not like I cant live on my own" I state glaring back at him

"Actually you cant" Molly adds I fall back into the armchair

"If she is my twin how come she looks nothing like me?" he asks still in disbelief

"Not all twins look alike dumbass" I retort earning a frown from the crowd

"She still looks nothing like me one bit" he states looking for anything

"Thank heavens that would be unfortunate now wouldn't it?" I ask voice dripping with sarcasm, Sirius smirks

"Believe it or not Harry I'm your sister" I state annoyed

he turns to Sirius for confirmation some of the others do to then to Remus also he looks a little lost for words

"Prove it" Harry challenges I just stare at him

"How exactly am I to do that?" I ask he looks to Dumbledore

Crimson could feel her stomach tightening this was what she had dreaded most of her life, and yet it just happened so fast, of course he didn't believe her who would? Would the Order let slip to the fact that they were truly related did the Order believe her either?

Why didn't anyone ever bother to mention her to Harry was it because she was just the dead sister?

"Miss Potter I'd like to take a look if you don't mind" Crimson stared at the eyes the bluest eyes shed ever seen the ones that people worshiped, what was so great about him. Besides when Harry beats Voldemort he should be even more famous I mean technically voldy's worse right?

"If you think it will work" she stated rather annoyed, she moved towards Dumbledore and Harry as the headmaster pulled forth a silver goblet.

"I want you to focus on the memories of your true mother and father Crimson" the headmaster said pulling her memoirs from her.


End file.
